


Coma Dream | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Character Death, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Jeno has encountered a tragic car crash. No one ever told him what coma dreams held since its different for everyone. Suddenly he was awakened by the shouting of the supposed characters of his dream. There he met Donghyuck, Renjun, Jisung, and their leader, Jaemin. Their goal is to kill a certain person for Jeno to finally escape. If Jeno was killed in his dream, it might bring the same fate in reality.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Coma Dream | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i had this thought for like idk how many months but I'm glad I finally let it out;;

Jeno, to say, isn't very familiar with how comas work. He was simply returning to his apartment after visiting the site of the house he's supposed to design. Until his car collided with another sending ringings on his ear. Muffled shouts were heard as he tried to stay awake. He was pulled out of his vehicle as someone tried to talk to him.

"Sir! Do you hear me?" A stranger asked him repeatedly but he didn't have the voice to answer. He looked around his blurry surroundings seeing as someone checks his pulse and another is on the phone seemingly calling an ambulance. Until everything fell into darkness, this might be it.

Fortunately, it's not death. He heard bickering from where he was as he opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Shades of dirty whites and greens coming from vines that crept on the walls. There was an incandescent light bulb above him as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to where he was he saw 3 familiar faces and one that is not. HE had his mouth agape as the faces were so familiar yet so different. He was staring for too long that the bickering simmered down and a figure approaches him.

"Jeno." The person called out getting the attention of the owner of the name. Jeno stared back not minding the close proximity upon their faces.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Another one approaches that was the owner of the face that he was most familiar with.

"Shut up, Donghyuck." Jeno snarled back as a surprised expression morphed withing the face of this Donghyuck.

"How did you know him?" A small figure then asked approaching Jeno once more. At this point, Jeno was puzzled but he scoffed at the antics of his peers.

"Stop with this prank, I swear," Jeno said as he crossed his arms and laughed at them. His laughter died down when he noticed that three people were looking at him weirdly. 

"Come on, Renjun. I know you're joking. Cut it! Donghyuck, I know you're my brother. Renjun, we're best friends. Jisung, my close intern." Jeno stated pointing at them. He met eyes with the unknown man and he saw nothing but an unimpressed look. 

He was supposed to continue but he was pulled away to another room. He was supposed to protest but he heard the lock click. Now it's just him and the unfamiliar person looking eye to eye.

"They don't know you." He started, Jeno was going to disagree but the man spoke again.

"What was the last thing you remembered before you arrived here? Do you know this place? Do they look like the way they were supposed to look?" The man asked a series of questions and it only made Jeno bewildered but it was effective for him to listen.

"Jeno, I know you're confused but I can't explain it to you. It's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"Rules we have to follow for you to return back to where you're supposed to be." The man stated making Jeno let out a sound of confusion. The man only took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You're not from here, so we'll help you go back. The others? They don't know you. They may exist in your world but here, you don't." He continued as Jeno let out a gasp.

"Maybe, they do but it's just your name." He finally said as Jeno processed everything. By the time that Jeno finally got it they went out of the room and went to where the other 3 were seating. Jeno admired the place where he was at. It looked abandoned, something coming out of a zombie apocalypse movie. When he sat down on a chair that circled a table, everyone's gaze was on him.

"Excuse him. He had mistaken you for someone he knew from where he was." The man said as he sat opposite from Jeno. The others only nodded their head as their sight finally left Jeno.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen. We need to help him go back from where he's from."

"But how can we do that, Jaemin?" Renjun asked and Jeno noted that was the man's name.

"Apparently there's this person we have to track down and kill for him to return."

"That doesn't make sense! Can't you just drive me home or something?" Jeno asked and everyone was eyeing him as if there's something wrong with him.

"This isn't your world ad yes, it does make sense. For you, it doesn't but for us it does." Renjun spoke up and made Jeno shut his mouth because of the running thoughts he had.

"Just, please cooperate. You can go home and we'll go back into peace." Renjun continued.

"He's right. Apparently with you here it brought nothing but chaos. I'm sorry if I offended you but you don't belong here, its either you cease to exist or us." Donghyuck butted in making Jeno bite his lower lip. He looked down when suddenly a comforting hand was placed on his knee. HE saw that Jisung had placed it there and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, so back at it again. We need to find this person. I know how he looks like, so just follow what I say. Second, we can't kill him." Jaemin stated making everyone let out a 'what.'

"Jeno is the one who can kill him. Don't worry that person can't hurt you." Jaemin said and that made Jeno's heart rate rise.

"I can't kill a person... I'm not that kind of person..."

"So you want to die? or risk all of us for that person?" Jaemin asked making JEno's eyes wide open as he shook his head rapidly.

"I know it might sound hard but Jeno, we have to. That person doesn't belong here. They were unleashed here just to fuck things up."

"How can Jeno kill him while we can't?" Donghyuck asked.

"He's the owner."

"wHAT OWNER??" Jeno asked in a panic.

"The owner of the person?" Renjun asked.

"No, like THE owner." And with that everyone gasped while a baffled Jeno's jaw hanged open.

"Oh, Mr. Big Deal." Donghyuck teases which made Jeno's ears red.

"What's that?" He simply asked.

"I can't explain it we don't have much time until the door operates," Jaemin said as he looked at his wrist. All of them looked towards their wrists and Jeno followed their eyes. He was then amazed seeing numbers aligned like a timer. He looked at his own and it had the same numbers, 00:00:00:06.

Suddenly everyone stood up so he followed. He was stunned when a door appeared in front of him. Looking at the others they have the same door, a bright burgundy one. He looked towards Jaemin who nodded his head as all of them opened the door and entered. Jeno looked back to his wrist flashing red, 00:00:00:00. He opened the door and entered with a thumping heart.

He then looked at the surroundings and was greeted with a very familiar place. The playground in front of their house in their hometown. Unlike in his own town, it was quiet with no people. His eyes landed on the 4 people he had been with. He saw Jaemin looking around and the other 3 scattered themselves seemingly looking for something.

"There." Jaemin shouted loud enough for everyone to hear but not enough for the person to hear. Donghyuck then charges the person's shadow but it was quick to run away to the corner of Jeno's house. All of them ran after the shadow they've seen. It was too late when the shadow was already gone, disappearing in midair. 

"Don't do that," Jaemin said sternly as they took their time to catch their breath. Donghyuck then nodded his head guiltily.

"Scout the area. It seems to be abandoned. Get something useful or look for food." Jaemin said and all nodded as they walked away. Jaemin then looked at his wrist sighing and Jeno mimicked the action. He saw his wrist flash 00:9:30:00. 

"It means we'll stay here for 9 hours and 30 minutes. So for the meantime, let's look around shall we?" Jaemin asked arms behind his back. Jeno just nodded wordlessly.

"Let's go inside this house?" Jaemin asked as he pointed towards what seems like a replica of Jeno's house.

"Isn't that trespassing?" Jeno asked. Jaemin then shook his head and went inside anyway. Jeno's eyes enlarged and followed Jaemin inside to stop him. He held Jaemin by the arm as they entered the house. Jeno was astonished seeing the furnishing inside. He saw the familiar coffee table and a beige couch where he used to play in. 

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, it looks like my childhood home."

"Good, you remember."

"What?"

"Where is the food? I'm starving." Jaemin said as he walked towards the kitchen ignoring the question of the older. Jeno just laughed at the statement said by Jaemin. Jeno then found ramen in one of the cabinets and Jaemin cooked it. They talked to each other about Jeno's life and what he remembers from the house they're staying in. Jeno was happily talking about his life with Jaemin, feeling as if both instantly clicked. 

Jeno knew that Jaemin was afraid of the dark. After cooking, the other three returned. Good enough that what he cooked was able to feed all of them. 

"Hey, Jaemin. Why are you always so serious?" Jeno asked out of curiosity resting his arm on top of the kitchen island and head resting on the palm of his hand as he watches Jaemin put the food in a huge bowl.

"It's not that I'm serious. It's just that I was told to be like this." Jaemin answered as a heavenly sound left his mouth that resembles giggling. Jeno stared in awe as he scans every detail of the boy that was approaching him with a smile. 

"Who told you?"

"The people who raised me."

"Oh, your parents?"

"Hmm, sure. We really don't have the concept of parents, family, or things like that here." Jeno felt his heart shatter by the words of the younger, he convinced himself that Jaemin was younger. Jaemin looked at Jeno who had a pout and pitiful eyes. Jaemin then scoffed at that and playfully rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, silly. It's normal here."

"It's sad."

"It isn't."

"It is! Like how did you grow up without parents? Parents give you life and bring you happiness and love."

"We grow up with parents but we don't call them parents." Renjun then butted in shouting from the dining table.

"Yeah, he's right. We have people who make us and shape us into who we are but love? It was more of a duty than anything."

"You never experienced love?"

"Hmm, it's a rare case here. It not very mainstream or what. If two people were said to be 'in love' they'd be seen differently. Someone who is emotionally weak and easily manipulated."

"But.. that's not how it works.." Jeno trailed off. Jaemin just held onto his shoulder and squeezed it and walked towards the dining table.

They were happily eating ramen while joking around. Debates turned to bicker until Jaemin stops them while Jisung only covered his ears and Jeno laughing at the sight in front of him. He felt nostalgic about how his brother and best friend always bicker like this Donghyuck and Renjun. He might think as if it's where he belongs until he looked towards Jaemin who had shifted his wonderful smile to a serious look as he looked at his wrist.

"Everyone get ready." Jaemin said as he started fixing himself not tearing his sight off his wrist. The atmosphere morphed into an intense one as everyone was serious again and it made Jeno realize this is not where he belongs. 

"Bring this, you need it." Donghyuck then gave Jeno a gun that his father had just in case. Jeno held onto it familiar on how to use it, he had taken classes for this and legally he owned his own gun. 

00:00:00:10 flashed on his wrist as he pocketed the gun not knowing where to put it. as everyone went out of the house, doors started appearing again now with a different color, cobalt. He entered it once again and on the other side, he saw his college, where he graduated as an architect. 

"There it is." Jaemin said again as he pointed towards the gate where a shadow stands not seeing the person itself. At this time Donghyuck didn't charge the figure and they stayed hidden.

"So here's the plan. Both of you, Renjun and Donghyuck, chase after him, and Jeno, shoot him once he's out." Jaemin said and everyone nodded at the plan. Jeno then loaded his gun while Donghyuck and Renjun approach the still figure. 

Jeno was set when he saw Donghyuck and Renjun approaching both sides of the figure. The moment they saw the figure they freeze as the figure ran away. Jeno shoots but it didn't hit the person. Jeno's heart dropped as he didn't shoot the person, he shoots directly at it but it wasn't a person.

All of them froze on their spots and all the color in their face was sucked right out of them. It wasn't a person, it was nothing but a shadow. As the shadow disappeared in thin sight everyone had the realization, it can't be killed.

"Shit," Donghyuck mumbled as he and Renjun went to where Jaemin, Jeno, and Jisung was staying.

"So what are we going to do?" Renjun asked. All heads turn to Jaemin who was deep within his thoughts. It was a rare moment that even Jaemin didn't have an idea, he shrugged. The mood then downed a lot more than it already is. Donghyuck then kneeled losing strength in his legs. Renjun was furiously rubbing his face as he walked back and forth. Jeno was observing all of them while Jaemin was staring into space.

"He could be killed." Jisung then stated. Making all heads whip up to him.

"There's one way. I don't know if we can execute it." Jisung then said.

"He's right." Jaemin said making everyone look his way.

"What is that?" Jeno asked.

"Jaemin, are you sure?" Jisung asked with a worried face. Jaemin looked at him with a determined face and nodded.

"No, Jaemin you can't." Jisung said shaking his head while tears pooled his eyes. Jaemin and Jisung were the only ones who knew the concept but it made Jeno uneasy.

"Trust me." Jaemin said as he held Jisung's shoulder. Jisung continued to shake his head now hysterically crying.

"This is what I'm meant for." Jaemin gave Jisung a smile as Jisung just continually shook his head while mumbling no's.

"What does that mean?" Jeno asked. Making Jaemin look at him.

"Jeno, can we talk?" Jaemin asked and Jeno just nodded slowly. Jisung didn't stop Jaemin from leaving as he knew what was meant to be done. Jaemin and Jeno then walked away from the 3 and went their way to the field. The sun started to set at this time.

"What does that mean, Jaemin?" Jeno asked him before silence envelops them. Jaemin then looked at his wrist and faced Jeno as he held both of his hands. This was the time where Jeno saw Jaemin's eyes properly. He saw how the younger held stars in his eyes.

"Jeno, you want to go home, right?" Jaemin asked and Jeno just nodded.

"And to be able to go home, you have to kill."

"Yes, Jaemin I know that. Please tell me what's happening."

"You'll kill him but he's unkillable. He's not a person."

"Jaemin, what?"

"The shadow brought nothing but darkness in this place. Jeno, the places we've been to people weren't seen. Why? That shadow did all of that." By that, it dawned to him why everywhere was stranded, no people, no population.

"Jeno if it succeeds you won't return. The chances are slim if ever you do, you won't remember anything." Jeno's heart dropped at that.

"You will be alone in this world enveloped by darkness everyone here Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jisung will cease to exist. But, there is a way to kill him. It will be hard, includes sacrifices but Jeno we can execute that. So no matter what. Kill it." Jaemin said and Jeno was left speechless. Jaemin held Jeno's face.

"Please." Jaemin begged as his eyes turned glassy. Jeno inhaled and nodded. Jaemin let out the most sincere smile Jeno had ever seen. He liked how Jaemin's beauty shined through the night, stars in his eyes, and that night Jaemin and Jeno's shadow was one.

"Jeno," Jaemin called out as both of them were lying on the grass of the field, Jeno's arm was used by Jaemin as a pillow. Jeno just hummed in response.

"Have you fallen in love?"

"Well, yeah. It's inevitable that at some point in our lives we fall in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it doesn't have to e romantically. It could be parental or platonic or unrequited, even oneself."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know... It just works. It happens and you know what it is."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yeah, it's just that if whatever makes them happy, brings you happiness as well. It's a two-way thing though for it to work. It results in a relationship or friendship."

"So you'll be willing to do anything for them?"

"Yes, something like that. I'm sure it requires sacrifices like you sacrificing your pride to be able to be completely happy."

"Sacrifice?" Jeno only hummed at that closing his eyes. He didn't notice the way Jaemin checked his wrist. 00:00:09:01:23.

"Jeno, do you love me?" Jaemin asked. He noticed the way Jeno looks at him. It makes him feel things and it wasn't a stare that he was used to.

"Maybe." Jeno replied taken aback by the sudden question.

"So it means sacrifices are made?" Jeno just hesitantly nodded his head. He felt the comforting warmth gone as he opened his eyes and saw Jaemin standing.

"Let's go." Jaemin held out his hand at Jeno. Jeno furrowed his eyebrows but trusted Jaemin. He looked at his wrist, 00:00:00:30.

"We'll leave them here. You and I can finish this." Jaemin said as he held onto Jeno's hand and stared at him as if examining everything about him. 

"I like your mole." Jaemin said as he pointed towards the bottom of Jeno's eye.

"Thanks." Jeno's cheeks flushed red with that until a door appeared in front of him.

"You have your gun with you?" Jaemin asked and Jeno just nodded.

"Okay. No matter what, okay?" Jaemin asked.

"No matter what."

"You swore, alright?" 

"I swore," that was the last statement of Jeno as both entered their respective black doors.

They were greeted by dark skies with flashes of lightning and roars of thunders. Jaemin then scanned the area to look for a familiar shadow. Jeno was looking at the place they were in. It resembles the street where Jeno drove to go home but this had cracks and crashed cars. It then hit him, the accident before all of this. He wasn't awake. He was referred to as the owner, the owner of these memories. His thoughts stopped when Jaemin placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait here." Jaemin said as he approached the shadow. Unlike its reaction towards Donghyuck and Renjun, it didn't run away. It stayed and faced Jaemin. That's when Jeno realized Jaemin didn't have his shadow. Unlike the others, he doesn't have it. The shadow then morphed into Jaemin's.

At this point Jeno was mortified, not knowing what would happen to Jaemin and if he will kill him. Jaemin then met eyes with Jeno and started approaching him. Jeno saw Jaemin's small smile but his eyes were empty. It didn't hold the stars anymore it was nothing but a negative space filled with darkness. He started walking back not knowing how to react with this Jaemin.

"Jeno, it takes time before I morph into him." Jaemin said.

"I'll tell you everything now. You noticed I have no shadow, didn't you? Unlike the other 3, they have them. Jeno, I'm a creation of your imagination while Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jisung are real. The shadows are an indication of the significance of people in your life. I have no significance that's why I don't have one. The shadow we've been chasing was something that can ruin your real-life but it can't ruin anything here, he can't kill you here but you'll be stuck. He is now part of me, that means I can kill you. Jeno, you know where I'm going with this. Let's get it over with." At this point, Jeno was sobbing and had his hands on his gun.

"Jaemin, I can't kill you!" Jeno shouted.

"Yes, you can Jeno. Kill me before I kill you!" Jaemin shouted back heaving.

"I can't! Jaemin! Not you, please." Jeno cried out louder breaking his voice.

"Jeno, please. You can't risk your life like this."

"No.. No, I c-can't. Never!"

"Jeno..."

"I can't kill someone I love, okay?" Yes, it was a short time but it takes a few seconds to like someone, and moments make you love them.

"Jeno, listen. Sacrifices are made to be meant if you fall in love. We want what's better for us." At this point, their proximity is narrowed down since Jeno wasn't moving back anymore.

"Jeno, I won't be Jaemin if you won't kill me. I can't be me anymore. It's taking over me so, please shoot me now before it's too late." Right now Jeno was slowly lifting his gun with a shaky hold. Jaemin just nods his head while smiling, his veins started to appear black in his pale skin, a sign that it's almost near.

"That's right. A little more, Jeno. You got this." Jaemin cheered as he placed his arms behind his back. 

"Pull the trigger." Jaemin stated as Jeno was positioned to shoot him.

"Jaemin, I love you." Jaemin just smiled at that as the trigger was pulled. Jeno saw how Jaemin's body dropped and the shadow was turned to dust. Right after caressing Jaemin's face, he dropped beside him. 

"OH MY GOD! HE'S WAKING UP" Jeno heard as he opened his eyes. He noticed the tears flowing down his eyes.

"CALL THE DOCTOR! HURRY! BITCH YOU'RE SO SLOW! MOVE!" He heard his brother shout. He's back but Jaemin isn't here. Not anywhere. He completely opened his eyes spotting Renjun and Jisung's face and it broke his heart more. They're real and Jaemin is gone. He sobbed as he closed his eyes once again. He heard his peers' chatter with the supposed doctor. They were told that he needed bed rest for 3 days before he gets discharged.

As the days passed, he started talking to the people who visit him. He was told that the doctor was very busy so the nurses were the ones to do the rounds. He had only gotten a glimpse of the doctor when he walked out of the door.

"Jaemin.." Jeno muttered as his eyes are deceiving him thinking that Jaemin was there. That he is real. 

As the third day passes, tomorrow is the day he'll get discharged. He fell into a pit of despair knowing that he killed someone, real or not. It's both a blessing and a curse to be a lucid dreamer. It all happened when he was in a coma. The time there was different from the time here. The doors appearing is a sign that it was night time in the real world and all were asleep. He didn't want to let go of the dream he had encountered. Until the third-night approaches.

He opened his eyes awaked by the sounds of the wind. He sat down scanning where he was. It was a field of white tulips and a beautiful sight of the sunset. He looked to his side surprised seeing someone seating there.

"I thought I'd leave this place knowing that I sacrificed myself for you," Jaemin said while sadly giggling. Jeno was astonished, the person he wanted to see again is here. He scrutinized the younger and was amazed that he had his own shadow that is so subtle but there it was.

"Weird, right? I have a shadow but kind of transparent."

"It's beautiful."

"Really? I liked it when nothing followed me." Jaemin said making both laugh.

"Jeno do you know what this means?" He received a hum from Jeno.

"I have significance in your life. Maybe in your dreams but I'm broken." Jaemin said looking at Jeno showng him the bullet in his skin making the latter grimince at the sight.

"Jeno, I'm not happy here." Jaemin admitted.

"Why not? You're here. You didn't disappear. You even have a shadow!"

"Jeno, I was meant to disappear. You not wanting to move on caused me to come back."

"I'm tired, Jeno. I want to rest. I don't want to spend your waking hours in darkness." Jaemin said and Jeno's heart dropped remembering that Jaemin feared the darkness.

"You can't let me stay alive when I'm not supposed to be." Jaemin continued weakly smiling at Jeno. He wiped the tears of the older. There Jeno felt the coldness of Jaemin's hand, the comforting warmth wasn't there anymore.

"Jeno, don't beat yourself up for my supposed death. It wasn't your fault and it will never be. Like love, it's inevitable." Jeno just nodded at that.

"I'm sorry for making you stay." Jeno managed to voice out.

"You love me, right?" Jaemin asked and Jeno simply nodded.

"So, please, let me go. Live your life. Don't throw away the possibilities of you moving on just because of me. Be happy with Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jisung." Jaemin finished. Jeno looked into his eyes finally seeing the stars. Jeno smiled and accepted Jaemin's request.

"I'll let you go. Thank you." Jeno ended as Jaemin stood up and walked away. 

"JENO YOU'RE DISCHARGED ASSHOLE WAKE UP!!" He heard his brother shouting. It didn't bother him so he just smiled at his brother and hugged him.

"I love you even if you're a pain in the ass." Jeno said as Donghyuck only laughed.

"Same, asshole." Donghyuck hugged back. Jeno changed back to his normal clothes as he exited his hospital room.

"Hey, you haven't seen your doctor, right?" Donghyuck asked and Jeno simply shook his head.

"Well, It's time to actually thank him for the successful surgery." Donghyuck said as he pulled Jeno towards an office.

"Dr. Na?" Donghyuck peeked as he knocked on the door.

"Oh! Hi! Come in." The doctor replied.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Donghyuck said as he pushed Jeno to the room. Jeno looked at Donghyuck in shock.

"My boyfriend is waiting for me so say thank you." Donghyuck said as he closed the door in front of Jeno's face. Jeno's ears went bright red and scratched the back of his neck. He heard shuffles behind him so he decided to get it over with.

"Hi Dr. Na, I just wanted to say-" He cut himself off as he looked at the doctor who was grabbing his things. 

"You're welcome I guess? Just a doctor's job." He said as he laugh. That laugh, it was different but the same.

"Y-yeah, I was thinking if you want to have lunch with me? To say thank you." Jeno worked up the courage to ask.

"Umm, is that a date?" The doctor asked.

"If you want it to be." Both just smiled at each other.

"Sure, why not." The doctor said as both left the room and out of the hospital talking.

"HEY! JENO LETS GO!" Hyuck shouted as he was leaning against the car. Jeno only gave him a look for him to shut up. He didn't get the clue so his boyfriend, Mark, had to pull him inside the car. Jeno heard laughter from his side coming from a beautiful human being.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you?" The doctor asked.

"I wanted to treat you lunch though." Jeno trailed off.

"Umm, here. My card, it has my number." Jeno then accepted the paper.

"Thank you, Dr. Na."

"Call me Jaemin." Jaemin then smiled. They both had the same face but yet so different. The Jaemin in his dreams held the stars in his eyes. This Na Jaemin that saved him from the accident held the whole universe.

Maybe this time around, it will be real.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed that ?? I already have a sequel in mind but idk if I'll continue it hehehe,, lots of love!!


End file.
